1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector having a dustproof device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to continuing trend toward miniaturization and multifunction by notebook, more and more accessional electrical cards are needed to enlarge and enhance the functions of the notebooks. So, the electrical card connectors, which are specially used for connecting various electrical cards, are widely applied to the notebooks. Sometimes the notebook may work in a dust-laden circumstance, then a plurality of contaminants such as dust will enter into the interior of the notebook from a receiving port of the electrical card connector through which an electrical card insertion/withdrawal into/out. The contaminants may pollute the internal environment of the notebooks and cause the notebooks to work abnormally. Therefore, the electrical card connector with a dustproof device is desired to overcome the problem mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,322 discloses an electrical card connector device with a dustproof device, a drawing of which is adapted herein as FIG. 4. Referring to FIG. 4, the electrical card connector device 1 comprises a connector assembly 3 formed with two card connectors 4 stacked on each other, and a casing 2 for enclosing the connector assembly 3. Each card connector 4 has a receiving port through which the electrical cards are respectively received into the connector assembly 3. The casing 2 has a cover plate 20, an upper door panel 22 and a lower door panel 23. The cover plate is formed with a pair of front extensions 212, which has two sets of pivot holes 214, 217 and 215, 216 respectively provided thereon. The upper door panel 22 has two pivot pins 221, 222 rotatably received in the pivot holes 216, 214 of the extension 212, and the lower door panel 23 has two pivot pins 231, 232 rotatably received in the pivot holes 215, 217 of the extension 212. Thereby the upper door panel 22 and lower door panel 23 can rotate with respect to the casing 2, and forms a closed position at which the upper door panel 22 and the lower door panel 23 block the card receiving ports of the card connectors 4 and an open position at which the receiving ports of the card connectors 4 is exposed. Obviously the connector device 1 can prevent dust from entering into the interior of the notebook via the upper door panel 22 and the lower door panel 23. However, when the connector device 1 is shaken or effected by outside force, one end of the pivot pins 221, 222, 231, 232 of the upper door panel 22 and the lower door panel 23 may detach from the corresponding pivot holes 214, 217, 215,216, and then the upper or lower door panels 22, 23 will open and lose the function of dustproof.
Hence, an electrical card connector with an improved dustproof device is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.